wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathshead's Compound
Deathshead's Compound is his island headquarters located in the Baltic Sea off the coast of Germany, close to the Polish border. It is where Deathshead designs and builds his advanced technology for Nazi Germany. Layout Deathshead's operation lies inside an old medieval castle, which has been modernized and expanded by 1946. Deathshead chose this location due to its impenetrable defenses. Deathshead's laboratory is located deep inside the compound, where Deathshead performs his most terrifying experiments. It is fully equipped with automated incineration and clean-up systems which easily remove any tissue, organs, blood or other bodily fluids left by the test subjects. History Before Deathshead's occupation, the castle was built in Prussia by the Teutonic Knights. It was completed in the beginning of the 15th century and used as a fortress for the crusaders before they lost control to King Casimir IV Jagiellon at the end of the 15th century. The castle was also briefly occupied by Swedish forces during the Thirty Years' War. On July 16, 1946, the Royal Air Force and the United States Army Air Corps, under the command of the OSA, launched an assault on Deathshead's compound in an desperate attempt to end the German military's technological leap. Hundreds of Allied military transport planes flanked by fast fighters participated in the assault. Allied forces that survived the assault landed at Baker Shore, where it is heavily defended by Nazi soldiers, Kampfhunden, Panzerhunden and the Baltisches Auge. BJ Blazkowicz participated in the assault among a group of Allied commandos, and failed to kill Deathshead. Ultimately, the Allied assault became a disaster and unable to prevent Nazi Germany from winning the Second World War. In late 1960, the Kreisau Circle mounted an assault from the Eva's Hammer on the compound where they broke through the walls with a spindly torque and rescued some of the captured resistance prisoners caught in Berlin. Blazkowicz confronted and defeated Deathshead. However, Deathshead gravely wounded Blazkowicz with a grenade, killing himself in the process. Though wounded, Blazkowicz ordered the Circle to destroy the facility with the captured submarine's nuclear cannon. He was rescued via helicopter before the compound was obliterated when Caroline ordered Bombate to fire the nuclear cannon at the compound, however. The destruction of the compound and the demise of Deathshead crippled the entire Research Division of the Nazis since the vital facility and person responsible for creating most of their advanced technology to dominate the world was now gone. Finally, all the latest technologies developed by Deathshead (the Prototype Robot, Mechanical Walker and Energy Shield generated by thunder robs) are now lost to the atomic explosion. Finally, all members of the elite Deathshead's Commandos perished from the nuclear fire. Trivia *Like Kreisau Circle HQ and the London Nautica, the Deathshead's Compound is visited more than once in game, although its interior has had a major makeover in the 14 years, becoming significantly more modern as well as being adorned with various statues and imagery of Deathshead. *Considering the compound's history and location, the real-life location of Deathshead's compound is likely to be on either Bornholm or Rügen, both of which were owned briefly by the Swedish around the time of the 30 years war. Bornholm has however, never been owned by Prussia, making Rügen the likely island of Deathshead compound. *The physical form of the map of the compound from Wolfenstein: The New Order Panzerhund Edition is signed as 'Wolfenstein" what imply that the building was originally supposed to be the iconic Castle Wolfenstein. ---- Category:The New Order locations Category:Castles Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus locations